


What Are Buddies For?

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Multi, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-04
Updated: 1997-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Blair's visits, with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Buddies For?

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely mary-sueish; my only excuse is that I was only about a year into fandom and a few months into writing fanfic--and didn't have a beta. Ah, the early years. :)

_"A friend's a friend; a buddy is someone you sleep with."_

Blair didn't turn around when he heard the door to the loft open, since he figured it was Jim returning home from work. Until he heard a very feminine voice say, "So, this is how you treat an old friend, Sandburg?"

When he turned around and looked, he smiled, and ran over to her, enfolding the slightly smaller woman into a bear hug. "Ohmigod, Caity, is it really you?" he asked, he hadn't seen here in almost five years, but she still looked gorgeous, she was smaller than Blair, but not by much, with an attractive figure, long light brown hair that still hung half way down her back, and bright, emerald green eyes.

"Well, I'm certainly not your fairy godmother," she said, returning his hug, and planting a kiss on his mouth. She slid her tongue out to tease his lips open, making him moan, as he opened his mouth to her, and slid his tongue into her mouth, they reacquainted themselves with each other. She moved her hands down, sliding them under his sweatpants and boxers until they were resting on his ass and she ground her pelvis against his, making him moan even more, and she could feel his cock starting to get hard.

When Jim Ellison come up the stairs to his apartment, he noticed the door was open, which wasn't usual, so using his sight and hearing, he checked out the situation. First he heard the moans, then he recognized the sound of kissing, and when he finally got to the doorway, he got to see the floor show. He felt the jealousy flare up inside him when he saw that woman with her hands on _his_ man. Jim had to shake himself, Blair wasn't really his, but should be. "Excuse me, Chief, if you're gonna do that, you shouldn't leave the door open."

Blair reluctantly broke the embrace, and putting an arm around his friend, introduced her. "Uh, Jim, this is an old buddy of mine, Caitlyn Douglas, Caity, this is my partner and room mate, Jim Ellison."

Jim was too tired and too jealous to play nice tonight, he just wanted his dinner and then to spend the evening watching TV. He smiled at Caity, and reached out and shook her hand, mumbling, "Nice to meet you," and turning towards Blair, "when will supper be ready?"

Caity got the definite feeling that Jim didn't like her, and then she noticed how he looked at Blair, and she recognized what she'd seen in his eyes--jealousy. She looked back at Blair, it went right over his head, he didn't see it, *Ah, well, then it's a good thing I'm here* she thought to herself, smiling.

"Supper'll be ready in about half an hour, Jim, OK?"

"Then I'm gonna go take a shower," Jim replied, hoping to relieve some of the tension he was feeling.

Waiting until she heard the water in the shower running, Caity went up and whispered to Blair, "You sure know how to pick 'em, babe."

"What are you talking about?" Blair hissed back.

"Super cop there, he's got the hots for ya! I haven't received hate looks like that in a long time! And I bet you've got it just as bad for him, dontcha?"

"He does not, and so what if I do. He's Mr. Straight Man of America, so it doesn't matter!"

"Well, I can tell when someone is jealous--and he is!" Caity replied, laughing.

Blair quickly switched the conversation to other topics, and Caity, not wanting to torment her friend too much, let him. When Jim came out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel, Caity watched him walk upstairs, very appreciatively, the man was built, that was for sure. She looked at Blair, who had studiously ignored Jim's trek up to the bedroom, and it was all she could do to laugh, these two were circling each other like 16 year old virgins.

Jim came down just as Blair was serving dinner and as they ate, there wasn't much conversation. Jim was too tense, and Blair too nervous, and Caity was having far too much fun to say much. Until, "Blair, look, I'm only here in Cascade for a few days, would I be able to crash here?"

"Yeah, sure, it won't be a problem, will it Jim? You can sleep in my bed," Blair offered.

Jim glared at Blair, and said, "Chief..."

"I'll sleep on the couch, man."

Caity offered, "I'll take the couch, Blair. Besides, I find your bed very uncomfortable, unless you're in it with me." She glanced at Jim to see very threatening looks being sent her way, while poor Blair had turned a pale dusty rose colour from the blush in his cheeks. Before she could laugh, she stood up and started clearing the table, "I'll do the dishes tonight, since you gentlemen are being so gracious as to allow me to stay here."

After the dishes were done, Caity and Blair went into his room, so they could catch up on what each had been doing, without disturbing Jim any further. Jim sat out on the couch all evening, hardly paying attention to the ball game on the television, he was too busy eavesdropping on Blair and his friend. Around 11, Caity finally came to the living room, after having taken a shower, wearing one of Blair's robes, carrying some bedding. She made up the couch that Jim wasn't using and climbed under the covers, then removed the robe and placed it beside her on the floor. Jim glanced over at her movements, and with his eyesight, and the fact all she had covering her was a light sheet, he could tell she was naked underneath the covers. He sighed, and said, "Look, I just started watching this movie and would like to finish--"

" 'Sokay, Jim, the TV being on doesn't bother me, probably help me fall asleep faster," Caity, said smiling, and snuggling up to her pillows. As she lay there, she could see Jim looking over at her occasionally, *probably trying to figure out how much of a threat I am* Caity thought to herself. After about an hour, she looked over at Jim and saw him fast asleep, so, as quietly as she could, she slipped off the couch and headed to Blair's room. She just walked in, not wanting to knock and risk waking the beast in the living room, and crawled under the covers and on top of her sleeping friend. She was glad to feel that he still slept naked. She started kissing him, licking his lips, until he responded, half awake. She started kissing and nibbling on his earlobe, until he came fully awake with a start. "Caity, what are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I got lonely out there on the couch by myself, besides, I'm horny and I want to fuck you," she purred as she kissed the spot on his neck she knew always got him hot. Still worked, he started to moan, until Caity put her finger on his mouth, whispering, "Your friend is asleep on the couch. This'll have to be quiet sex, can ya handle it?"

He nodded his head, and slid his hands down her back, grabbing her ass and grinding her against his erection. She wriggled against him in response, making him close his eyes and throw his head back. She began kissing a trail down to his nipples, running her hands through the hair on his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles ripple in response. She quickly sucked one of his nipples into her mouth, then gently bit it, making him arch off the bed, and she licked the pain away. She kissed her way over to the other one, giving it the same treatment, while her fingers pinched and pulled the other one. He began to buck and writhe beneath her, and she kissed her way down his stomach to his erect penis.

She took the base of his cock in her hand and gently licked the tip of it, making Blair's hips come off the bed, smiling, she sucked the head into her mouth. Relaxing her jaw and throat, she slowly took his full length into her mouth, as she did so, she thought she saw movement in the doorway, and looking there, she saw Jim, watching them, very intently. Seeing Jim watching them gave her a very wicked idea, so when Blair tried to hold her head still to fuck her mouth, she batted his hands away and held his hips still, and sucked on his cock until he whispered, urgently, "Cait, oh, I'm, oh gonna cum." Quickly pulling him out of her mouth, she let his cum spurt on her face and chest, then licked his cock clean. She pulled herself up and whispered, "I'll be back in a few minutes, but I think you should come and watch."

With that she climbed off of him, and headed for the living room where Jim was now sitting, pretending to be asleep on the couch. Looking towards Blair's room she saw him standing just outside the doorway. Good, just what she wanted. She quickly straddled Jim, and smiled when he opened his eyes in surprise, and she could feel his erection, and rubbed her pussy against it, making him moan. Putting her mouth close to his ear she said, in a low voice, but loud enough for Blair to hear, "I saw you watching us, it made you hard didn't it? You were thinking about what it would be like to be the one kissing him, the one sucking his nipples, the one with his cock in your mouth weren't you?"

He nodded, unable to vocalize anything, he was almost overwhelmed, he could feel the heat of her naked skin through his T-shirt, and the wetness of her pussy through his boxers. And the smell and sight of Blair's cum on her body was maddening, he wanted to taste it, taste Blair, lick it off her body.

As if reading his mind she said, "Have you ever tasted him? I betcha haven't, do you want to now? You can, just lick it off of me, then you'll know, c'mon, babe, do it." She put her cheek close to his face, and felt a tentative flick of a tongue against her face, and smiled, as he grabbed her face, holding it still for the assault of his tongue. She moaned with delight, this man's tongue was fabulous, and she absently wondered if she could get him to go down on her. He licked his way down to her breasts, moving his hands to hold her shoulders, and she moaned, louder, her eyes closing, her head falling back. Jim couldn't believe the sensation of tasting Blair on someone else's body, but just to taste the man he'd wanted for so long, it was almost enough to make him come.

Jim turned over so that they were laying stretched out on the couch, with him on top of her. He sucked on her nipple, grazing it with his teeth as he released it, then switching to the other one, as well as leaving little love bites on her breasts. Caity was moaning now, bucking her hips, and she grabbed a hold of Jim's head, and looking him in the eyes, said huskily, "Go down on me, do it now!"

Jim complied, kissing his way to his objective. He kissed her, then pulled her outer lips apart, slowly licking her clit, then sucked it into his mouth, released it, licked it slowly again. His tongue moved down to her entrance, pushing in and out in a gentle rhythm. Jim had to use a good deal of strength to keep her hips down on the couch, and smiled as he heard her screaming, "Do it, yes, oh yes!" which turned into incoherent moaning. When he sucked her clit back into his mouth she came, her thighs pressing against the sides of his head, as her hips bucked, raising her off the coach, and she screamed, a short burst of sound that almost deafened Jim. She lay there, panting, trying to catch her breath, as Jim laid his head on her stomach, she reached down to stroke his head, "Oh, you have a wicked tongue, big boy."

Jim looked up at her and smiled, almost evilly, "You think my tongue is good, wait to you feel my cock inside ya, babe." Jim almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Blair's hands pulling him up to a kneeling position.

Blair had watched the entire thing unfold in a state of wonderment--he found out that Jim did want him, and seeing Jim almost attack Caity to lick Blair's cum off of her, just about made him cum. He'd watched Jim go down on Caity, wanting Jim to be going down on him.

Blair pulled Jim into a bruising first kiss, his tongue demanding entrance to the older man's mouth, and receiving it, Blair groaned when he tasted Caity in Jim's mouth and when Jim returned the kiss, Blair's knees almost gave out on him. Blair swatted Jim's hand away when he reached to take Blair's erect cock in his hand. "No. You're going to show Caity just how good your cock is, and I'm going to show you how good mine is." Jim moaned his agreement, wanting Blair in him, fucking him.

Caity who was getting wet again, just from watching these two gorgeous creatures, spoke up, "Hate to say it boys, but for me, no glove--no love. I'm in between birth control methods here."

Blair smiled, turned and picked up a couple of condoms and some lube from the coffee table, and he rolled the condom onto Jim's penis, and then one onto his own. He watched as Jim started thrusting slowly, in and out of Caity, and quickly prepared Jim to take him. When Blair's lubed finger slipped easily into Jim's anus, he said, "You've done this before?"

"Yes, now hurry up!"

When Blair had Jim ready, he thrust into him hard, driving Jim into Caity, who groaned, loving the feel of Jim's cock being driven into her like this, but she was also getting off on watching the two men above her, their faces contorted with the ecstasy of what they were doing. She reached a hand down between her legs to massage her clit, she did not get off on penetration alone.

Jim didn't know how much longer he was going to last, with Blair filling him up and Caity's tight pussy enveloping him, the sensations were so strong, he could hear all three heartbeats racing, along with their pulses. Suddenly, Blair bit Jim's shoulder sending him over the edge, and he drove himself into Caity, making her cry out as she reached orgasm, her vaginal muscles spasming on Jim's penis, making him moan. Blair cried out as Jim's ass tightened around his cock making him come.

Blair withdrew from Jim, getting off the couch quickly so Jim could get out of Caity. The men discarded their condoms as Caity sat up on the couch, watching them, and as she rubbed her lower back, said, "Oh, my. That was intense, but, ah, if we do it again, could we possibly use a bed? That just about killed my back!"

"Bed sounds like a good idea, right now. I hope I have enough strength to get upstairs," Jim said, heading for his room. When he sensed Blair and Caity weren't following, but rather standing there looking unsure, he gestured to both of them, and said, "What are you two waiting for, engraved invitations, come on. I don't want to sleep alone."

As they followed him up the stairs, Blair snorted, whispering to Caity, but knowing Jim would hear, "Who says we're gonna let him sleep?"

Caity laughed, "Yeah, and I hope he has lots of condoms up there, we're gonna need them."

They climbed into Jim's large bed, with Blair in the middle, and actually did fall asleep. A couple hours later, Caity was wakened by the movement of the bed, and she saw Jim and Blair making love, quietly. She just layed there, watching them, she always enjoyed watching two beautiful men have sex. They came, together, quietly, after which Caity heard murmured words of love. As she rolled over to cuddle up to Blair's back, she looked at the two men, thinking to herself, *I did good work here tonight, and it was just too much fun*.


End file.
